Lies
by mrslee
Summary: The body of an esteemed Judge is found in his chambers by his court clerk and ADA Casey Novak. During the investigation, the detectives uncover an intricate web of illicit affairs and paedophilia. Can they sort the Truth from the sordid Lies? EO
1. Suspects

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own SVU or any of the characters….yet! Dick Wolf and NBC do! **

**Hello there, I'm baaaaack! It's been a long time, and I've missed reading all your fantastic reviews, so I thought I'd get my act together and update. Life has been hectic, totally in the way, so it's been a long process. I've written about six chapters of this so far, and is making sense so far, but that's subject to change, lol.**

**It's my birthday today, so even if you don't leave a review for the story, leave a birthday message. Not only am I giving you all a present on MY birthday, but I'm also sick as a dog. So take the three seconds it'll cost you to drop me a line…or review…whatever. Also, if there are mistakes/sentences that don't make sense/random words, than my sickness is an excuse! Woo! Excuse.**

**To Scar and Sam for putting up with my ramblings. They're in my Favourite Author's page, so check out their sexy stories. Almost as sexy as naked Elliot. Scar, Delilah McGee will be your hoe too ok?**

**Enjoy this brand-spanking new chapter!**

**Laura**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Supreme Courtroom 3, Manhattan**

**Trial, Part 17**

**Monday, February 12**

**8:58am**

Casey looked at her watch again. It now told her that the judge was approximately two minutes away from being late; delaying the progress of a trial that had been adjourned so many times in the past week that if it kept up, she'd be in court until she was fifty. Casey sighed loudly, watching the defendant and his attorney whispering furiously across from her. Behind her, the family of the defendant sat silently, eyes fixed on the empty chair that the Judge should have occupied well over fifteen minutes ago.

The clerk that was seated to the right of the judge's bench seemed agitated; almost in two minds as to whether or not he should get up and find the judge himself, or wait for someone to suggest it. He met Casey's gaze and she nodded, indicating he should check for the Judge in his chambers.

Casey looked over her shoulder to where the SVU Detectives would be sitting during a trial; unfortunately, their testimony wasn't needed for another week. Casey looked at her watch again, pursing her lips; then again, they might not be needed for another four.

Before she could ponder the sorts of things she could be doing instead of sitting in court all day; a strangled yell echoed down the corridor, startling the occupants of the courtroom. Casey sat stunned for a minute, before gaining her bearings and jumping from her seat and barrelling through the courtroom doors. The sound had come from the left, so she shuffled down the corridor in her heels, watching as a crowd began to gather outside the door to the Judge's chamber.

"Out of the way!" Casey ordered, pushing past the thronging group of people and through the doorway.

The clerk was standing near the Judge's desk, hands on his head as he took in the lifeless body in front of him; blood had pooled and stained the plush carpet a dark scarlet.

"Craig," Casey said, "get out of here, you're contaminating the crime scene."

Craig hadn't moved; he just stood silently, mouth agape from the shock.

"Craig, out of here now," Casey ordered firmly.

Craig finally seemed to get control of his senses, moving unsteadily out of the room past Casey.

"Shit," Casey swore, realising she was just standing there.

She made to pull out her mobile phone, but was stopped by the appearance of a couple of homicide detectives that had been in the courtroom next door, "what happened?"

Casey gestured weakly at the Judge's body behind her, "He was late for court."

The Detective nodded, moving into the room to where the judge's body lay. Casey looked on as the detective turned the Judge's body slightly. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Casey.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You might need to call your Detectives," he replied, standing up straight again.

Casey frowned, opening her mobile, "why?" she finally repeated.

"Cause this guy's lost his package, and I don't see it anywhere around here."

Casey sighed, her phone connecting to the 1-6, "Don? It's Casey. You need to send Elliot and Olivia over to the courthouse."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chambers of Judge Nicholas Hall**

**Monday, February 12**

**9:27am**

Elliot and Olivia moved swiftly through the intricate corridors of the courthouse, until Casey's blonde head came into view. She was in the middle of a conversation with one of the homicide detectives that had been at the scene initially; her face brightening somewhat when she noticed them approaching her.

She excused herself from the detective as they reached her, "glad you could get here," she said, slightly breathless.

Olivia shrugged, "it was only our day off," she nodded her head in the direction of the Judge's room, "what happened?"

Casey turned, leading them into the doorway, refraining from entering the room herself, "he was supposed to be in court at 9, but he never showed. I sent the clerk to get him, and then…" She trailed off, indicating the body that lay in the middle of the room.

Elliot nodded, following Olivia to where Melinda was leaning over the body. She'd obviously been in court; her dark suit a complete change to her usual attire. The Judge's body at her feet had been turned onto his back; the wound on his chest and the one in his genital region, now more prominent.

She rose, handing Elliot an evidence bag, "the murder weapon?" Elliot asked.

Melinda nodded, "two stab wounds; one in his chest, another one between the shoulder-blades," she paused, "but the one that cut off his genitals is more consistent with a knife with a serrated edge, the sort you get on top-end swiss-army knives."

Olivia looked at the knife in the bag, "is it a letter opener?"

Melinda nodded, "clerk says it was a gift for his 25th year on the bench."

Elliot let out a low whistle, "tough love."

Olivia smirked, crouching down to get a closer look, "is that a scratch?" She asked, pointing at a long red line that ran down the Judge's pale cheek.

Melinda nodded, "yeah. Ante-mortem; it started to congeal," she pulled her file off his desk, "I estimated his time of death to be somewhere around 12-15 hours ago; rigor's set in. I'll run a tox-screen and see if anything else played a part in this."

Olivia nodded, "Anything more?"

Melinda nodded, watching as Elliot made his way slowly around the room, "there were some blue fibres in the chest wound. I've bagged it and will get the analysis done by tomorrow. No fingerprints on the knife, it was wiped off. And there was no sign of forced entry to his office according to the techs."

Olivia rose from her crouching position, her hands on her thighs for leverage, "and we have no idea where his package has gone?"

Melinda shook her head, "we haven't found it yet. We're still looking."

Olivia made her way over to where Elliot was standing behind the judge's desk sifting through some papers on its surface.

"A letter to remind him to go to the dentist, some character references for a trial and a reminder that his wife called yesterday afternoon," Elliot said, rifling through the pages in his hands, "nothing like hate mail or threatening in the least."

Olivia sighed, "Somebody had it in for him," she noticed a CSU tech trying to get their attention, "what's up?" Olivia asked, heading to the door.

"We found his missing body part," he offered, pointing down the corridor to the fire exit.

"Where was it?" Olivia asked, following him to the door, kept open by a block of wood.

"In a dumpster at the back of the building," he replied, pointing at where a tech was pulling himself out of the metal container, wiping the dirt from his outfit.

"Was it in anything?" Olivia asked, screwing up her nose slightly as the tech placed the body part into a small plastic bag.

"No," he said, not looking up, "it was just lying there; on-top of some leftover food."

Olivia put her hands on her hips, surveying her surroundings, "are there any security cameras here?"

"No," a voice answered from the doorway.

Olivia turned, taking in the ashen face of the court clerk before her, "are there any at all?"

The clerk shrugged, "I'm sure there are a few at the entrance; but you'd have to ask the guy at the security desk."

Olivia smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder as she passed, "thanks."

He nodded slightly, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Check him out for me?" Olivia asked a medic that was exiting the Judge's office.

The medic nodded, "sure thing Detective."

She made her way to where Craig had remained slumped against the wall, hugging his arms to his chest tightly.

"Melinda suggested we check the front desk," Elliot's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Olivia smiled, "yeah, the court clerk recommended that too."

The crowd that had converged earlier had now dissipated; replaced now with medics and officers as well as judges that were crestfallen at the news that one of their own had been murdered in his office. They wound their way back to where they had signed in upon their arrival, and to the security desk manned by a guard who challenged Munch in the age stakes. Despite that, he was sharp and alert, which was more than they could say for the officer's doing nothing behind him.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler; SVU," Elliot said as the reached his desk, pulling out his identification.

The guard took Elliot's ID off him and scrutinised it with a wary eye. Seemingly satisfied, he handed it back to Elliot, offering a warm, albeit toothless, smile.

"I'm Nick Hoban, what can I do for you Detectives?" He asked kindly.

"Were you working last night?" Olivia asked, pulling out her notebook.

Hoban shook his head, his wispy white hair displaced at the movement, "No, I took over from the guard before me at about 2am this morning. He worked from 4:30pm yesterday afternoon."

Olivia nodded, taking down the information, "Do you have any record of those that entered the building at all?"

Hoban nodded, "after 5pm, the court is officially closed. But unofficially, the offices of the judges and attorneys still operate, so we log the names of those that come and go," as he was talking he shifted a large book out from under a pile of papers, "Sunday isn't generally a busy night, so you might be lucky to get a short list of people."

Elliot took the book from Hoban mentally calculating the timeframe they were after. Melinda had estimated his time of death to be anywhere between 6pm-12am the night before; and, according to the ledger he was reading, there were four people who had signed in at that time frame.

Olivia spoke up as he copied down the last of the names, "Mr Hoban, is there any other way to get into the building?"

Hoban chewed his lip, before stopping a woman with an oversized purse from going past him, "there's an emergency fire exit at the back of the building, but it can only be opened from the inside."

Olivia turned to Elliot, "we'll take these back to the precinct and split the names up between us and Munch and Fin."

Elliot nodded, looking at Hoban who was now searching the woman's purse, "you have any security cameras on the entrance?"

Hoban nodded, not looking up from what he was doing, "We'll send them over to your precinct by this afternoon."

"Thanks," Elliot said, replacing the book on the desk, as Olivia pocketed her notebook.

"We've got four names to try and link to this murder," Olivia said as they made their way back to their sedan, "What's the bet it isn't any of them."

Elliot titled his head, "I'm not a betting man Liv," he kicked an empty coffee cup from the curb, "but I don't like our odds."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Monday, February 12**

**10:25am**

"So who do we have?"

Cragen was sitting on the edge of Elliot's desk, taking in the four names written in capital black letters on the board in front of him. They were four names attached to the legal system in one way or another; and the chances that they would find their perp in this list was slim at best.

Elliot clipped the lid back onto the whiteboard marker, using it as a pointer to the first name, "Jarred Rous, also known as the husband of Judge Amelia Rous. He signed in at 6:12pm last night, signed out at 6:29pm," Elliot moved his pen down to the next name, "Next is Delilah McGee, District Attorney in narcotics. She signed in at 7:12pm and signed out at 7:24pm. Then we have Peter Goods and Rhett Barry. They were both signed in at 8:45pm, signing out at 9:56pm. Peter Goods is an attorney and Barry his client. There were some court clerks hanging around, but they're not logged in, and the security guy couldn't put names to a face."

Olivia sipped from her mug, "and the log isn't used for those already in the building. So our killer could've easily have been inside already."

Silence filled the room at that statement.

Cragen squeezed his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger in impatience, "what are the chances that one of them did it?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, "Well we can't discount them completely."

Cragen nodded in agreement, "absolutely. But it still doesn't change the fact that there's a very slim chance one of them did it."

Olivia leant back in her chair, "Look Cap, we split the list in half, that's only two people each to interview. We'll be done before this afternoon, just in time for the tape to come through from the Courthouse."

Cragen nodded as Fin put his phone back on the receiver, "well we can make it a little easier. Just got off the phone with Casey, and she told me Goods and Barry are in Court today, and so is McGee. So if John and I head back to the courthouse, you can question the husband?"

Cragen's expression lightened, "great. Do that. In the meantime I need to figure out what we're going to do on the Tylon case."

"Wouldn't want a visit from the Police Commissioner," Elliot jibed, as they left the precinct.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Apartment of Judge Amelia and Jarred Rous**

**Park Ave, Manhattan**

**Monday, February 12**

**10:49am**

"Swanky," Elliot commented, as the doorman – upon providing their identification – allowed them through into the opulent foyer.

"We're in the wrong line of work," Olivia said, her face reflecting in the shine of the gold-coloured doors to the elevator.

Even inside, the elevator was layered with a plush maroon carpet, the sort you'd want to run your fingers through continuously. However, it wasn't just confined to the lift; it was also used all the way to the door of the Rous' apartment.

"Number 4?" Olivia clarified, knocking when Elliot gave her a nod in the affirmative.

"Who is it?" a voice called from deep within.

A male voice, they decided.

"Mr Rous?" Elliot called, pulling out his badge to the peephole, "We're detectives Benson and Stabler with the Special Victim's Unit. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions please."

They heard heavy footsteps and then the click and slide of a number of locks behind the door, finally opening to reveal a rather short man; a receding and greying hairline with too-small eyes. He did have a striking jaw line though, but it was outweighed by his nose; which stood out in comparison to the smaller features of his face. Thirty years younger and he may have been somewhat attractive.

"Mr Rous?" Olivia asked again.

This time she was rewarded with a small incline of his head; a yes.

"Can we come in?" Elliot asked when Rous made no movement to let them slide past him.

Rous seemed to have noticed that he had frozen somewhat, he looked furtively into the apartment before shifting slightly to the side to allow them through. The inside of the spacious apartment was just as impressive as the foyer and the corridors that led to it. It was painted a pastel blue; complementing the cream furniture that filled the numerous rooms.

Rous had finally made his way in front of them, leading them to the living room, "A drink?" He asked.

Elliot shook his head, Olivia mirroring his actions, "No thank you. We'll be very quick."

Rous nodded, sitting down awkwardly into the small armchair against the wall, "what can I do for you?"

Elliot pulled out his notepad this time, Olivia asking the questions, "We understand you signed into the courthouse last night at approximately," she leant over to read Elliot's notes, "6:12pm?"

Rous nodded, obviously uncertain as to where the line of questioning was going.

"What were you doing there?" Olivia asked, crossing her right leg over her left.

Rous shrugged, "nothing special. My wife and I had dinner plans so we met in her office where I picked her up."

Olivia nodded. She exchanged a quick look with Elliot. Rous was nervous about something, but he didn't realistically have the time to kill Hall, dump his package outside in the dumpster and clean up in time to leave within 20 minutes.

"Mr Rous, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Olivia asked softly.

Rous shook his head; too quickly.

"Your wife doesn't have to know," Olivia goaded.

Rous's eyes flickered to the room behind them, and quickly back to them. It was fast, but they were faster. It was then that Olivia realised his shirt was inside out, and one look at Elliot told her he'd noticed it too. Elliot rose off the chair he had been sitting comfortably in, and began to move to the room behind them; a moving shadow catching his attention. He turned to look back to where Rous was slowly turning white.

"Don't tell my wife. Please?" He had now begun to sweat on his upper lip, swiping at it.

"As long as you cooperate fully, there's no reason for her to become privy to your ministrations," Olivia said, her voice dripping with disdain, "but the truth will come out eventually."

Rous' face fell, "I'll cooperate. What do you need? DNA? Urine?"

Olivia nodded, eyebrow raised, "just submit yourself voluntarily to our ME's office before the end of the working day and we'll pretend that this," she indicated to the room that Elliot was standing in front of, "never happened."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Supreme Court, Manhattan**

**Monday, February 12**

**10:53am**

"I didn't do anything, I swear."

Rhett Barry had announced this fact as soon as Munch and Fin had introduced themselves to him and his attorney outside the courtroom.

Fin shared a bemused look with Munch, "we didn't say that you had. We're just conducting an investigation," Fin turned to Barry, "why, you got something to confess?"

Barry shook his head emphatically, "I haven't done anything. Are you trying to plant evidence?"

If they weren't investigating such a horrific murder, Munch and Fin might've found this situation hilarious. But the fact remained, an officer of the law had been slaughtered in his own office, and this man was acting as an obstacle.

Munch instead, turned to Goods, "You signed into the building last night at a quarter to nine, and signed out at almost ten o'clock," Goods nodded, a confused look on his face, "what were you doing for over an hour?"

Goods shifted the folder in his hands indignantly, "trying to get my client out of the hole that he and the police collectively managed to dig for him. We were in an empty office towards the back of the Courthouse."

Munch looked quickly at Fin, "as in the office down the corridor from Judge Hall's office?"

Goods' eyes widened, but Barry still hadn't connected the dots, "you don't think I'm – we're," he had turned to Barry, "are involved in the Judge's death do you?"

Barry's mouth dropped open, gaping, without saying a word.

Munch put out a hand in a placating gesture, "we just wanted to know what you were doing?"

Goods stood up from the bench, Barry looking around confused, "we were discussing the details of the case. Check the LUDs on the phone for that office. The entire time we were in a business call to my boss back at the firm."

Fin nodded, writing the details down on his notepad, "Did you see anyone around the building at all?"

Goods shrugged, "just some janitors and a couple of court clerks. The door to the office was closed."

Munch nodded, "thanks for your time," he turned to Barry, "and keep out of trouble."

Barry nodded, still obviously confused by the conversation that had just taken place. Munch and Fin turned, leaving them behind in the hallway that was growing increasingly busy as word spread on the death of Judge Hall.

According to Casey, Delilah McGee was part of a trial that involved one of the largest drug ring busts in New York. They found her out on a recess, standing to the side with a very tall, very handsome man who they assumed was her second chair. Delilah McGee's flaming red hair, sleek straight and extremely long, was flung over her shoulder as her male associate pointed out Munch and Fin's presence behind her. Her turned face revealed striking green eyes and a long line of white teeth as she approached them.

"Detectives Munch and Tutuola?" McGee asked, holding out her hand to shake.

Munch nodded, "Casey told you to expect us?"

She nodded, "She said you were looking to question me. But she didn't say what for."

Munch felt as though her eyes were x-raying him, a feature that'd make her a hell of an attorney, "I'm sure by now you've heard about the death of Judge Hall."

McGee nodded, furrowing her brow, "everyone's devastated. He was a good man."

"We noticed that you signed in last night just after 7pm," Fin said, "can you tell us what you were doing?"

McGee nodded, "I was looking to get a subpoena signed," she put her hands on her hips, "but it was too late. Judge Petrovksy had gone home, so I left almost as soon as I arrived."

Munch nodded, "Did anyone see you in the corridors or near her office to verify that?"

McGee chewed her lip in thought, "Not that I was aware of. Judge Hall's chamber is on the opposite side of the courthouse to Petrovsky's," her eyes lit up, "but I did see his court clerk wandering down the corridor as I left."

Munch wrote down the detail, smiling at McGee; who, he noticed close up, had a number of stress lines on her face. It made her look a lot older than she really was. She smiled back at him vacantly, more out of curiosity under his questioning gaze then anything else.

Fin cleared his throat, "we'll keep in contact, thanks for your help."

McGee nodded, giving a fleeting look at Munch before turning back to her male colleague who was waiting patiently against the wall.

Munch and Fin headed back down the corridor, no closer to figuring out which of those in the Courthouse at the time was a viable suspect.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Denny's Diner, Upper Manhattan**

**West Broadway**

**Monday, February 12**

**1:45pm**

"What happened to your diet?"

Fin was met with a hard glare from Munch, effectively ending that angle of conversation, "shut up."

Olivia snorted, stealing a chip from Elliot's plate, "what'd you guys get?"

Munch shrugged, dragging his stare from Fin to Olivia, "Big fat nothing. They all seemed to have solid alibis. But it's not like they can prove beyond doubt that they were where they said they were."

Elliot furrowed his brow, mentally deciphering Munch's sentence, "we found out that the Judge's husband we were questioning is engaged in a little extra-curricular activities."

Fin's eyebrow rose, "Younger?"

"Much," Olivia replied, watching a woman similar to the one Mr Rous had been involved with, sashay past.

Blonde, skinny and young; which equalled virile and compliant and a preferred way to spend the day. Olivia watched Elliot out of the corner of her eye, pleased to see that he was focused instead on the hand that she had rested on his thigh.

"So you think Rous is in the clear?" Munch asked, breaking the silence.

Olivia shrugged, exchanging a look with Elliot, "Well, we called the wife and she confirms that he was in her chambers the entire time. And there wasn't really enough time for him to have killed Hall. So, no, we don't think he did it," Olivia paused, popping a tomato into her mouth, "plus, he offered his DNA without needing to be asked. Generally, that's not a good sign if we think someone's guilty."

Fin nodded, considering the information, "We hit a bit of a brick wall as well."

Elliot sipped his water, watching Fin carefully, "The narcotics DA, when she wasn't making eyes with John, seemed to check out as well."

Munch began to cough, choking on the gulp of water he'd taken. Fin patted him on the back, Munch's face going red at his exertions.

"We were _not _making eyes," he said indignantly when he regained composure.

Fin wiped his mouth with a napkin, "well she was on the other side of the courthouse to Hall's chambers, and in the courthouse for too little amount of time."

"And the other two?" Olivia asked, stealing the last chip on Elliot's plate before he could reach it.

Munch smirked a little, "when the client wasn't paranoid about being charged for something, he stuck to the same story as his attorney that they were in an empty office on a business call. We'll check the LUDs to make sure, but it didn't seem like they were involved."

Olivia rested her chin on her hand, "well the security guard mentioned that the only other way into the building is through the emergency exit near the Judge's Chambers. But it can only be opened from the inside."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "well his package was found in the dumpster that the door shares an alley with."

Munch nodded, "we'll call the lab now, see if they got the print analysis back on the door."

Olivia sighed, leaning back as Munch and Fin left the booth they were sharing; tossing crumpled money onto the Formica, "Who knows how many fingerprints there are on that door?"

Elliot shrugged, rubbing his full stomach, "Maybe we'll get lucky?"


	2. Confession

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. They still belong to Dick Wolf and his NBC boyfriends. I don't say girlfriends, because Elliot has his shirt on too much for there to be women (gay or straight) involved.**

**Oh my Gosh, I have the Footloose song in my head. Make it go away! **

**This is a short chapter. I apologise, but we'll have to learn to deal. I'm up to chapter six and am totally hating this story right now. I don't know why, you all seem to be enjoying it, but I just…meh. I feel like this is the sort of story where I'm going to need a lot of leeway on your behalf. If you guys watched Avatar on Tuesday (I didn't, I'm in Australia! Boo! But I got the gist…it sucked) you'll understand what I mean. The crime in the beginning of the episode occurred solely so they could stumble across a kidnapped person. That randomness? Yeah, I feel that with this story, so if it does happen, ignore it! Enjoy the E/O'ness. If it does get too far-fetched, let me know ok? I'll try and make it work.**

**Plus I love all your speculation. But you'll find out who it is at the end of this chapter…or will you?**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Office of the Medical Examiner**

**One Police Plaza, Manhattan**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**8:58am**

"Elliot," Olivia chided weakly as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, "Melinda will walk in any minute."

Elliot turned around to the closed door, "I don't see her."

Olivia laughed, "Elliot, we're working. If this got back to Cragen, he'd kill us."

Elliot sighed, patting her backside as he moved away, "this isn't over."

Olivia snorted, but didn't dignify the comment with a response as Melinda swept through door, face flushed and breathless as she headed straight for her desk, "sorry I'm late. Had to drop my daughter off at school, my husband's on business in Detroit."

Olivia smiled, "that's ok, normally it's us apologising anyway," she shot Elliot a relieved look.

Elliot smirked, leaning back against the closed door, scratching his nose to detract from his impulse to start laughing.

Melinda took a deep breath before turning back to them, "I had the blue fibres I found in the Judge's wounds analysed," she handed a file over to Olivia, "they're consistent with Capra Hircus Bovidae."

Elliot raised his eyebrows, "come again?"

Melinda smirked, "Cashmere. A very expensive navy coat judging by how fine the fibre actually was."

Olivia nodded, "I'm sure he wasn't killed by a goat," she smirked, as Elliot snorted, "how did he die?"

Smiling, Melinda turned some of the pages in the file Olivia was holding, "Well there were two wounds, not including the removal of his penis. The first one I'm guessing, was the wound on his right shoulder-blade. But it's odd because the depth of the cut suggests it was tentative at best. The second jab with the knife is what caused the excessive blood loss and subsequent exsanguination. The pen-knife pierced his aorta; he bled to death I'd say within five minutes."

Elliot cleared his throat, "and his Johnson? Ante or post mortem?"

Melinda pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "the wound hadn't started to congeal, but the amount of blood present would imply it was cut off close to death. He was still alive, but completely incapacitated by the wound to his chest."

Olivia shook her head, "Anything else?"

Melinda nodded, "I ran a tox-screen. It came back negative, except for the alcohol level which wasn't over the limit, but was still considerably high; 0.04."

"So he had an after-work drink?" Olivia suggested, looking over at Elliot who shrugged.

Melinda picked up some autopsy photos from her desk, "see that line there?"

Olivia nodded, it was the same angry red line that they'd noticed running down the side of the Judge's lifeless face.

"Well I swabbed the wound and found traces of acrylic and red polish in it," Melinda replied, raising an eyebrow.

"A woman?" Olivia offered, slightly surprised.

Melinda shrugged, "Well I can't be sure. But acrylic nails are more what you'd associate with females."

"Or those that pretend to be females," Elliot said, smirking slightly.

Olivia shook her head slightly, "I think the guard at the front would have noticed a pro entering the courthouse."

Elliot put his hands on his hips, pacing across the back wall, "well, the security guard did say you could only open that door from the inside."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Medical Laboratories**

**Manhattan**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**9:11am**

"Stop it."

Fin rolled his eyes as Munch ignored him and continued to mutter under his breath about the audacity of the Federal agents who seemed to be infiltrating every inch of the police structure. Munch was in fact exaggerating; the only presence they had seen was the sole Agent that was training alongside some of the NYPD's finest lab technicians. Fin leant back, folding his arms as they waited for the Agent to finish his work with O'Halloran before they could get the results they were after.

"We have an open homicide and they're putting us at the back of the queue?" Munch said exasperatedly, adjusting his glasses which were fogging at his indignation.

"Give it a rest, John, we've only been here five minutes," Fin said loftily, watching two detectives he recognised from Brooklyn narcotics pass down the corridor.

"Five minutes and thirty-three seconds, thirty-four, thirty-five…" He trailed off, leaning his head back against the wall.

Fin shook his head, letting out a relieved puff of air as O'Halloran said goodbye to the agent he'd been working with, and gestured for them to come into his office.

"Finally," Munch said, as he closed the office door behind him.

"Sorry Detectives," O'Halloran said, "but the Feds are so overcrowded that they're shifting some of the weight into the labs in major cities. Lucky us," he said sardonically, rifling through the files that were piled neatly on the edge of his desk.

"You ran the prints?" Fin asked, eager to change the subject before Munch's head spun off his shoulders.

O'Halloran nodded, not looking up from the file he picked out, "interesting collection of prints; which is odd, because normally on a public door, you find hundreds."

"The clerk said it could only be opened from the inside, so it's not like it was a major thoroughfare," Munch supplied, sitting on the edge of O'Halloran's desk.

O'Halloran titled his head, considering the possibility, "we're lucky, because those that work for the courthouse in any capacity are in the system. We found seven sets of fingerprints."

Munch's eyebrows rose at the small number O'Halloran offered, "Only seven?"

O'Halloran nodded, "Well the head of security at the Courthouse informed me that they only recently installed the fire door after they were forced to. Apparently, they felt the front entrance and exit on the opposite side of the building had been enough in case there was a fire," he paused smirking, "So a month ago they had the door placed at the back of the building to comply with the guidelines that had been set. I think the lack of volume in prints is also to do with the fact that the door is pretty secluded and leads out to a deserted alleyway. I would say most people use the front entrance."

"So whose prints did you find?" Munch asked, jotting down the information O'Halloran had uncovered.

O'Halloran looked back at the file, "One belongs to a janitor who wasn't working that night and another four belong to various Judges. According to the paperwork your Captain sent over this morning, two weren't working and two had an alibi."

Fin nodded, "and what about the last two sets?"

O'Halloran handed Fin the folder, "One was unidentified and the other belonged to the Judge's court clerk."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Interrogation Room**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**9:40am**

"You want a water? Soda? Lawyer?"

Craig's head snapped up at that option. He had been sitting silently with wide eyes as Munch and Fin left him to stew before they interviewed him. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as his face remained down-turned; focusing hard on his hands that sat upon the tabletop. His left leg was bouncing up and down, its speed increasing as Munch and Fin entered the room.

His blue eyes were now focused on Munch, who was sitting across from him, "why would I need a lawyer?"

Munch shared a quick look with Fin who was standing behind Craig's right shoulder, "why don't you tell us?"

Craig resumed picking his cuticle with his nails, shrugging, "I don't know. I was at work one second, and hauled here the next."

"I wouldn't say you were hauled," Fin said, smirking at Munch's raised eyebrow, "ok, maybe forcibly yanked."

Craig looked up, but over Munch's shoulder, "when can I go?"

Munch sat back in his chair, "you can leave as soon as you help us make some sense of this," he pushed the lab report across the table and under Craig's nose.

After a beat, Craig looked down; his brow furrowed, "what is this?"

Munch shrugged, "your fingerprints. On the door to the alleyway where the Judge's severed penis was found. Care to explain?"

Craig's shoulders relaxed a little, "I work at the Courthouse, and they could have gotten there anytime. I even touched it when that lady Detective was there yesterday."

Munch tried hard not to visibly deflate; as nervous as this guy was, he was right. The prints were circumstantial at best, they would need a confession. And the smug look on his face indicated that was not something that was going to happen soon. A tap on the one-way mirror broke his train of thought, Fin moved from behind Craig and into the adjoining room.

"Captain?" Fin asked, closing the door behind him.

Cragen scratched his chin, "Tell him that we have footage of him in the alley last night."

Fin frowned, "but there's no camera there."

Cragen smiled, "he doesn't have to know that."

"But he told me there were no cameras," Olivia interrupted, folding her arms.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows as Fin watched Craig looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Olivia raised an eyebrow as Cragen watched her mind working, "unless of course you say that they were newly installed with the door on the opposite building."

Cragen smirked, turning back to Fin, "exactly."

Fin nodded, heading back into the room.

Craig looked at him as he sat down next to Munch, "Now, Craig," Fin began, "you say that your prints could have been transferred onto the door anytime?"

Craig's leg began to bounce again as he nodded slowly, "well we were just informed by the head of security at the Courthouse that tapes have been pulled from outside the building where the Judge's package was found. Do you want me to tell you what they found?"

Craig shook his head, "you're lying! There aren't any cameras on that side of the building."

Fin leant forward, lowering his voice, "yes, there are. And let's just say that once we run the tapes through our computer lab, we'll be able to provide you with an A4 shot of your ugly mug."

Craig pushed his chair back, striding quickly towards the window, "now, if you don't tell us what really happened; you'll be charged with murder and you'll serve the max because it wasn't no ordinary person you killed," Craig shook his head vigorously, "you killed a Judge; and how do you think the Judge overseeing your trial will act? They can swear an oath all they want, but once one of their own is the victim, they'll inject you with the poison themselves."

Craig wrapped his arm around his sides, much like he had done when he'd found his bosses husband, "I swear I didn't do it."

"Can you prove it?" Munch asked, rolling his pen between his hands.

Craig stalked back to them, "I want to be a Judge when I finally get through Law School? Why would I murder my friend?"

Munch shrugged, "eliminate the competition?"

Craig's eyebrows almost rose into his hairline, "That's ridiculous!"

"Then help it make sense to us," Fin replied.

Craig let out a deep breath, "you can't tell her I said anything."

Fin titled his head, "Who's 'she'?"

Craig sat down again, "my girlfriend. She called me, hysterical, three nights ago and said that she needed to meet Judge Petrovsky for an assignment of hers that was due today. I asked her why she couldn't go through the front; and she said that the security guard had it in for her…" He trailed off, realising how lame her cover story sounded in the cold light of day.

Fin shifted slightly, "Petrovsky wasn't working that night. You would have known that."

Craig shook his head, "I'm not made privy to the schedules of other judge's. I just take care of the paperwork that is assigned to me."

"So, what happened?" Munch prodded.

Craig sighed, "I let her in just after seven, and said I'd meet her when I was done; which was about 8. But she had disappeared. I looked around for her, but she'd gone. So I stayed behind for a little bit more and left at around 10:30pm."

Munch nodded, "we're going to need the name of your girlfriend."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**1132, Lexington Ave**

**Manhattan**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**10:11am**

"Yes?"

Olivia and Elliot had traipsed up four flights of stairs after the flustered superintendent had declared the lift broken. Not that they would have taken it anyway, the rust was bad and the door seemed to be falling off. The door to the apartment of Katie Davis was at least on it's hinges, but the surface was caked with dirt, the number '19' had an upside down '9' and a missing '1'; the only indication was that an outline of the numbers had been made from long-time grime exposure.

Elliot fingered the '9', moving it into the right position before letting it fall as he pounded his fist against the door, "Miss Davis, open up, NYPD!"

They waited patiently; listening for any indication there was some kind of life-form on the opposite side of the door. Olivia nodded to Elliot who pounded the it with his fist again.

This time, Olivia could hear shuffling on the other side of the door and the sound of the lock clicking open. Katie Davis' face appeared in the small gap, a confused look etched on her face.

"Yes?" She asked, looking between Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia held up her badge, "I'm Detective Benson, and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're conducting an investigation into the homicide of Judge Nicholas Hall. Can we come in and ask some questions?"

The door opened all the way, Davis stepping into the hallway in front of Elliot and Olivia.

She held out both hands, "I did it. And I'm not sorry."


	3. Shrinking

**Disclaimer: Believe me, I'm trying, but the characters of SVU aren't mine. **

**Firstly, thanks for all the birthday wishes! I appreciated the fantastic reviews. Many of you were curious about my age – I'm 20. Did you all think I was old and decrepit? Haha. **

**Anyway, It's that time of the year again people. That's right. SMUT! It's at the end of this chapter, so if you're e/o smut sensitive, this is your warning. My greatest thanks and gratitude to Sam (MariposaAngel, check out my Fave Author's page for her profile) for writing this most awesome scene. I heart it, we all heart it. Maybe we can convince Dick to put it in the show?**

**I need to thank Cathy for her knowledge of Plattsburgh, and the fact that it was far away enough to justify Elliot and Olivia's shacking up in a motel! Woo! Thanks!**

**Enjoy, don't forget the R&R. Thanks again Sam! This is for you, Scar and the rest of my e/o pals over at USAnetwork (Mary, Denise, you all know who you are!), who are seriously E/O deprived. I hope the smut helps you my honeys! **

**PS. There's a competition at the end of this open to everybody. I think the prize is a'rocking!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Interrogation Room**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**10:29am**

Katie Davis was very petite; blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. Despite her surprising hardness when she had made her confession, she was now standing against the wall of the interrogation room looking lost and distraught. She had refused to sit down at the table opposite Elliot and Olivia who were waiting patiently for her to make a move. Since entering the room she had remained stoically silent, the tapping of her tennis shoe on the floor the only sound resonating in the confined space. Every few seconds her gaze would fall upon Elliot and Olivia before she'd drag it back to focusing on the street below through the window.

"Are you sure you don't want a lawyer?" Olivia asked, fidgeting with the pen in her right hand.

Davis turned to look at Olivia, giving her a blank stare, "no, I didn't do anything wrong."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "you killed a man, and you don't think that's wrong?"

Davis shook her head, rolling her eyes, "you don't understand."

Olivia refrained from getting up and throttling her out of frustration, "well make us understand. Why do you think he deserved it?"

Davis' face screwed up, as though she was in agony, "because he molested me when I was ten."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**10:54am**

"How do we know that she isn't lying?" Cragen asked, as Olivia and Elliot informed him that Huang had recommended Davis be moved to a psych facility for observation.

Olivia tugged at her bottom lip, reading off a police report, "It says here that about eight years ago, Davis's mother accused her father of molesting her," she looked up at Cragen, "the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. But Katie began to see a psychiatrist not long after, and continued to until about three years ago."

Cragen nodded, "I'll call Casey for a subpoena of the psychiatrist's records, head over there now and see if you can get any leeway into what the shrink thinks."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**321 West 55****th**** St**

**Manhattan**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**11:23am**

Diana Everett's office was filled with artworks of who the Detectives assumed were her youngest patients along the back wall; a stark contrast to the many awards and certificates that hung opposite them behind her desk. The clock on her desk ticked loudly, almost in rhythm with Elliot's fingers as they drummed on the arm of the chair he and Olivia were sharing.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," a short, plump woman who they presumed to be Diana Everett apologised as she bustled through the door.

Elliot sat up straighter, "that's ok."

Everett let out a deep breath, handing Olivia Katie Davis' medical file, "I trust I'll have the subpoena some time today?"

Olivia smiled, "Our district attorney is waiting for the ink to dry as we speak."

Everett nodded, seemingly satisfied with their word. She sat down behind her desk, putting on a pair of reading glasses, squinting as she took in the two detectives opposite her. Elliot had the distinct feeling she was reading him, and he grew uncomfortable under her gaze, so he chose to open the file Olivia passed onto him.

Finally, she sat forward, "I'm sure you're not here to simply to swap pleasantries with me," she smirked at Elliot as he looked up sharply from reading the file, "you want to know about the molestation allegations?"

Elliot frowned slightly, "you say allegations? You didn't believe her?"

Everett shrugged, "it was hard to say. The first session I had with Katie was with her mother, and her mother did most of the talking. She seemed to have been feeding the ideas and situations into her daughter's head. So when we got further into the sessions, it would have seemed to Katie as a reality; whether it was or wasn't."

Olivia looked up from the file, "but you prescribed her anti-depressants?"

Everett nodded, "After about 18 months, Katie started to slip into a severe form of depression. Her father had been accused of a most serious crime and wasn't around, and her mother wasn't there for her emotionally."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Everett pulled open her drawer, opening a bar of chocolate, "well after the initial mother-daughter visits, Adriana left Katie to come by herself."

Elliot shook his head at Everett's offer of chocolate, "but wouldn't the sessions be more productive without her presence?"

Everett tilted her head slightly, "they would have been if her mother had been more of a support outside the sessions. But Adriana Davis is a classic narcissist; she fed off the attention she and her daughter got from the allegations. Katie was only 10 going on 11, it was a lot for her to handle. And her father moved away after the initial scandal dissipated."

Olivia shook her head sadly, "so you don't think that Katie was molested?"

Everett folded her arms on the desk's top, "Not by her father. She displayed some symptoms of abuse, but we talked freely about her father; he seemed to be the only one in her life that acted as her stable force. Her mother took that away from her," she sighed sadly, "but unfortunately, I believe there is more to it than Katie or her mother was willing to admit."

Elliot scratched his chin, "why do you think Katie would accuse Judge Hall of molesting her?"

Everett chewed the chocolate thoughtfully, "There are some cases where victims of abuse will accuse members of high society because they see them on TV or read about them in the paper and a memory will be triggered. Perhaps Judge Hall reminded Katie of the man that did abuse her and she sought him out for closure?"

Olivia closed the file, "or he was the man who molested her."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**12:34pm**

"I'm under pressure to seek the max for the perp," Casey said, her arms folded in a defensive stance, "if she pleads some form of insanity and gets away with it, I'll have to move to frigging Iceland."

Munch snorted, "I'd come visit you."

Casey rolled her eyes, "As much as that thought appeals to me, I'd like to know the background to these molestation allegations to see whether or not an insanity defence will hold any water."

Cragen nodded, "Casey, we know how to do our job. Davis' mother is away on business and gets back tomorrow, and the father lives all the way up in Plattsburgh. I'm sending Benson and Stabler," he eyed them cautiously, "because Munch and Fin are going to be held in contempt of court if they don't turn up tomorrow morning. The case has been put off long enough."

Casey smirked slightly, "they've promised to behave?"

Olivia put her head in her hands as she shook her head, but Elliot just smiled politely, "we're going on business, nothing else. I thought you held us in higher regard Casey?"

Casey let out a short laugh, "just make sure you get the right information."

Elliot mock-saluted her as she stalked past him and out of the precinct, "bye Case."

Cragen turned to where Fin was biting into a jam-filled donut, "You two can interview the mother when you're done tomorrow morning," he stopped at the partition of Elliot and Olivia's desk, "you two get moving and pack for the night. It's an easy five hour drive each way, and that's without traffic," he made to move along, but hesitated.

"Captain?" Elliot asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Just don't make me regret my decision to allow you two to remain partners. You're staying at a local motel."

Olivia nodded, pulling together the files on her desk into some semblance of order. The last thing she wanted was to return with paperwork sprawled all over her desk. Elliot and she had made it to the door before Cragen stopped them.

"And I don't want any unnecessary charges to room-service."

"Dammit," Elliot swore as he and Olivia left the precinct.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Benson and Stabler Sedan**

**En-Route to Plattsburgh, NY**

**Tuesday, February 13**

**7:36pm**

"I said Window!"

"No, you said windscreen, big difference El," Olivia said, her right hand up in defense.

Elliot clicked his tongue, tapping his thumb impatiently against the steering wheel. Sometimes Olivia was irrepressible. And this came to the fore most often in a competitive environment; and nothing was more competitive than a game of 'I-Spy'.

Olivia pulled their joined hands to her mouth, and kissed the back of Elliot's hand, "your turn," she mumbled against his skin.

Elliot smiled, running through a list of car-parts in his head, "ok, I-Spy with my little eye, something beginning with…" He trailed off as he focused on taking an exit.

Olivia waited patiently for Elliot to give her a letter, "come on El, I'm reaching Munch's age here."

Elliot snorted, "Ok, something beginning with 'R'."

Olivia chewed her lip, her eyes scanning the interior of the car, "Radiator?"

Elliot shook his head, "what's the name of the hotel we're staying at?"

Olivia opened the folded piece of paper in her lap, "Bronze Gate Motel," she answered, "should be just after Ross Square. We get to Set point we've gone too far."

Elliot nodded, turning the car's lights onto high beam to see the road signs better, turning left as they reached the motel.

Olivia took in the building before her, sucking in a breath as she fully noticed Lake Champlain to their right, the moonlight sparkling spectacularly on its surface, "It's beautiful," Olivia breathed.

"NYPD went all out," Elliot said wryly, navigating the sedan into a car-spot closest to the reception area. There was a beat-up hatchback and another sedan in the parking lot; the options weren't limited.

Olivia turned to the establishment Elliot had indicated; it looked a little rundown, and Olivia was willing to bet that inside wasn't much better. The Vacancy sign flashed red on and off, the 'a' after the 'v' not working at all.

"Classy," Olivia said, stretching her sore back against her seat.

"I'll go to reception, you get some fresh air," Elliot said as they both exited the sedan.

As Elliot went to check in, Olivia moved towards the lake, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as the chilly breeze licked at her skin. Despite the tackiness of the outside of the motel, the view was spectacular, the air much cleaner, and as she looked up the stars; her breath was stolen for the second time that night.

"Hey you," Elliot whispered in Olivia's ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"You don't get to see them in the city," she responded, covering his arms with her own, "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as some things." Elliot whispered leaning down and kissing her cheek; Olivia shivered at the contact, "come on, let's get you inside," he said tugging her towards the hotel, collecting their bags from the sedan as they went.

Elliot smiled at the guy behind the desk as they headed up the narrow staircase to their room; the carpet sticking to the soles of their shoes as they went. Grime caked the surface of the walls and the muffled sounds of a television sounded through their paper-thin quality. Elliot stopped at their room, shifting the bags in his hand to reach for the keys in his pocket.

They shuffled into the dank smelling room, Olivia blindly feeling her way across the wall for a light switch. Finding it, she flicked it on, the halogen bulb buzzing to life, casting an eerie glow across the threshold.

They stood there silently, taking in the two single beds, and a darkened room to the right they assumed was the bathroom. A tiny television sat atop a set of drawers, the window to the left covered by filthy off-white curtain. Elliot and Olivia shared weary glances.

"I'm going to have a shower," Elliot finally sighed, grabbing his small tote bag at his side and heading off for the bathroom

Olivia nodded, picking up her own bag. She lifted it onto the bed, pulling out her sleepwear, but was distracted by the breeze that lifted the curtains, revealing the view beyond them. Resting her arms on the ledge, she lost herself in the way the sky and water met on the horizon, the stars sparking in the reflection of the water; or the other way round. It was too beautiful to tell. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the clean crisp air.

Time stood still; so much so that when Elliot emerged from the bathroom, she was completely oblivious.

"Come on baby," he whispered, moving her away from the window and into the bathroom.

He snapped the door closed behind her, moving about the room diligently for her small surprise.

"Elliot?" Olivia called out, realizing the room was empty as she exited the bathroom.

Clad only in a white tank top and blue boy shorts, she shivered slightly, the breeze continuing to filter in through the window

"Here put these on," Elliot's voice came from behind her.

"You scared me," Olivia said, her left hand to her chest as her right reached out for the pair of lounge pants he had in the bag.

Olivia raised a quizzical eyebrow as she pulled them on, "you know, I'm used to you trying to get me out of clothes not in them," She chuckled settling the pants on her hips.

He kicked a pair of flip-flops over to her; Olivia slipping her feet into them and looked expectantly at the man in front of her.

"Come on," Elliot smiled, leading her out of the room.

To her surprise he lead her down a rear staircase and through a back room of some sort, "El, where are you taking me?" She asked looking around.

"Here!" Elliot triumphantly replied as her opened a door.

Olivia gasped at the site before her. Elliot had set up and blanket near the edge of the lake under a particularly clear part of the sky. "I noticed you were a little star struck so…" He trailed off waiting to see if he had done well.

Olivia squealed, startling the hell out of him; then wrapped her arms around his neck and laid one on him.

They pulled back breathless, "thank you," she sighed turning her body in his embrace and looking up at the sky.

"Sit," Elliot encouraged, moving them onto the blanket at their feet.

They settled on it, cuddling as she gazed off into the sky. Elliot watched her eyes gloss over and a slight smile tug at her lips. There was more to the story.

"Talk to me, baby," he whispered against her hair.

"When I was 16, after the whole engagement incident, my mother insisted that we spend the weekend together. She dragged me to some B&B out in Pennsylvania. The second night we were there she wanted to have a campfire. We did. And we talked, El. I mean really talked," she paused, looking into Elliot's eyes, "and I remember crawling over to her and snuggling against her. She had started to hum to me while she played with my hair. The sky was so clear and starry," She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Just like tonight," Elliot concluded, brushing the bangs off her forehead as she turned back to look at the sky.

Olivia nodded a little and he felt a few drops of moisture fall on to his forearm, "hey…hey! No crying pretty lady," he smiled softly turning her face towards him.

Olivia blinked out a few more tears before burying her head in his shoulder, "I do miss her," Olivia mumbled softly.

"I know you do," Elliot replied, thinking she had never looked more beautiful to him a she did right now. He gently wiped her tears away and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you," she smiled, kissing him again.

She pushed him onto his back and continued to plunder his mouth. They couldn't tell you how it happened; one minute they were talking about her mother and the next they were making out and rounding second base on the blanket like two horny teens at a lover's point. Olivia pulled his t-shirt up over his head letting her nimble fingers play over his firm chest.

"El, you want to go all the way?" Olivia smirked, obviously sharing his sentiments.

Elliot grinned, sliding his hands up her torso taking her tank along with them. Elliot's eyes widened, his cock twitching at the sight of Olivia rocking over him; bare breasted, lips swollen, eyes cloudy, a wicked grin on her face that was killing him.

"All the way?" Elliot asked coyly, massaging her left breast.

"Yeah, you do know what that is right?" She moaned rocking over his erection.

"No," he said cheekily, dragging her head down to kiss her.

"Oh well then… let me show you," Olivia whispered hotly in his ear.

Elliot groaned at the feeling of her warm breath against him. Olivia slowly licked a path down his chest nibbling as she went. Her fingers hooked into his track pants and boxers, dragging them off his lithe frame. She looked up to find Elliot watching her with a lustful gaze.

Elliot groaned when her hand wrapped around his erection, firmly stroking him.

"You still with me?" Olivia asked, using her free hand to shove her own bottoms off.

"Yeah," he panted, eyes drifting closed as her lips covered his again.

Olivia ginned, sliding up his body letting her knees rest on either side of him. She moaned as the head of him came in contact with her warm wet centre. Elliot was so lost in her kiss that he bit down on her bottom lip when she slid down over him.

"Shit!" He groaned, feeling his body slip into her wet hot heat. Olivia licked her bottom lip checking for blood, "I'm sorry, baby," Elliot moaned thrusting up into her.

Olivia braced her hands on his chest and began to move over him, her head dropping back, her eyes focusing on one particularly bright star. It struck her as odd that she was making love under the stars that held fond memories of her mother. However, the moment Elliot's lips closed over her left nipple all thoughts vanished as she gave herself over to his pleasurable antics.

"Oh God," she whimpered, holding his head to her breast.

Elliot hummed his agreement against her and it sent shockwaves through her body. Elliot smiled feeling her tremble in his arms. He loved making love to her. It was never boring no matter how many times they'd done this ancient dance.

Olivia's legs wound around his waist as she rocked ruthlessly against him. Elliot's hands repeatedly caressed her back lightly, heightening her senses. Olivia moaned, her nails digging into the tender flesh of his back.

Elliot could feel her body tighten and knew his own orgasm wasn't far off. He lifted Olivia's lef onto his hip, rolling them over and thrusting into her, loving the way she writhed up against him. In reply, Olivia covered his mouth with her own, as he slid deeply into her, grinding against her clit.

"ELLLLIIIIIIOOOOOT!" Olivia screamed as she came violently, clinging to and shaking around him.

The quick powerful contractions of her muscles around him pulled Elliot over the edge, "Oh God!" he groaned, spilling himself into her warm body and collapsing on top of her.

Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around him and caressed his back, "good, God woman," he moaned in her ear, still feeling her periodically tense around his softening penis.

"And that's all the way," she breathed into his neck.

Elliot withdrew from her warmth and lay beside her. After a few minutes the cool temperature reminded them that they were very much naked; and very much outside. Rising tenderly, Elliot handed Olivia her clothes and the dressed. Fully clothed, Olivia and Elliot lay back on the blanket, silently watching the stars.

Olivia sighed contentedly; Elliot looked over at her and smirked.

"What?" She whispered, feeling his eyes on her.

"Mmm…can I go all the way with you again?" He leered, his fingers moving up her sides.

Olivia chewed on her lip, pretending to think about it, "race you back to the room," she quipped, jumping up and taking off.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now my lovelies, leave a review. And see if you can correctly guess the answer to Elliot's 'I-Spy' question. I left it open for you guys to have a go. First person to get it right, gets a cameo in my next story! Then the second and third person to get the answer can have an 'extras' role. Don't worry, I'll work it out. Sam, you know the answer so you're not allowed, but you can be a character anyway cause I love you. Happy guessing everyone!**


	4. Past

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. They belong to Mr Wolf and his NBC buddies. But I love borrowing them!**

**Man, this fic is draining the life out of me. Maybe it's because there's limited E/O inspiration on-screen or if the uni work is really starting to take it's toll. Whatever the case, I hope this story is making sense! But I can tell you that I'm just about to write the last chapter (chapter 7) and you are all going to kill me when I post chapter 6, the cliffhanger's a real…err...killer…**

**Anyway, congrats to ElliotNOliviaSVULover for correctly guessing 'Radio' as the answer to Elliot's 'I-Spy' clue. MH Butterz came in second, SVUisLuv came in third and there were a few of you not too far off-base. Most are requesting a character that flirts/kisses/touches/manhandles/has sex with Elliot. Dirty, dirty minds!**

**Enjoy this casefile-filled chapter, and leave me a little loving in the form of a review when you're done. A reminder that you don't need a login to leave a review for my stories, they can be left anonymously! Superman, I know you want to! **

**So even a line is greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**To Denise, my Aussie SVU buddy!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Residence of Darren and Giselle Carazo **

**Plattsburgh, NY**

**Wednesday, February 14**

**9:13am**

Elliot had finally managed to navigate his way through the unfamiliar streets of Plattsburgh, pulling up outside the modest suburban home of the Carazo family. They sat quietly in the sedan across the street, watching as a man they assumed to be Darren Carazo playing with a young girl of about five; their activities overseen by an amused female they believed to be his wife. Despite their windows being closed, the sound of the little girl's laughter permeated the air, and they couldn't help but wonder whether this man really was a paedophile who molested his own eight year old daughter years ago.

"You good?" Elliot asked, turning to Olivia.

She nodded, opening her door and stepping out into the brisk winter morning. Their breaths were heavy and visible in front of them, the cold almost chilling them to the bone. Olivia pushed her hands deep into her coat pockets as she and Elliot made their way across the deserted street and up to the house where the Carazo family were now stationary; having noticed their gait directed towards them. Darren turned to his wife and said something; and although they couldn't hear it, it was obvious as they watched his wife collect their daughter in her arms and disappear into the house.

Darren wiped his hands on his jeans, smiling uncertainly as Elliot and Olivia approached him, "can I help you?"

Olivia turned to Elliot, watching as he pulled out his identification, "I'm Detective Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Benson. We're from the Special Victim's Unit in Manhattan."

Darren's brow creased further, "this is a little out of your jurisdiction."

Olivia tried not to scoff, her back still ached from the drive, "we actually have some questions to ask you about your daughter, Katie."

Darren's forehead moved in the opposite direction, his eyebrows rising, "what happened? Is she okay?"

Elliot nodded, "we just need to ask you questions about some information that's just come up, if that's alright?"

Darren nodded slowly, gesturing for them to enter the house. Olivia moved forward, Elliot on her heels; pushing open the door and stepping into the warmth of the corridor. Olivia caught a flash of blonde hair disappearing into one of the adjacent rooms; one she presumed to be the little girl's bedroom. Carazo's wife was watching them curiously from the living room, her questioning gaze resting on her husband who appeared from behind the detectives.

"Giselle, these are Detectives Benson and Stabler from Manhattan," he said, moving up to whisper something in her ear.

Elliot exchanged a quick look with Olivia, watching as Giselle left the room from where they entered without a word.

"Take a seat," Darren said, indicating the sofa to their left.

Olivia and Elliot settled in the chair as Darren sat across from them in a plush armchair. Almost immediately, he began to pick nervously at a thread that had pulled near his right hand, his eyes resting on a spot somewhere over their shoulders. They remained silent for a bit, Olivia taking the opportunity to take in the man before them.

Darren Carazo was an extremely attractive man; there was no other word for it. His strong jaw and high cheekbones the sort of features you'd find in a men's fashion magazine. Green eyes stared back under long lashes; and his right hand swept through his full head of dark hair nervously under the pressing gaze of the detectives. He had a strong body; solid and lithe, and Olivia felt her eyes drawn to his hands. Hands with long fingers that were perfectly manicured; the sort of hands Olivia couldn't imagine touching a child inappropriately.

He set his green eyes on Olivia, and she realised she was staring, "Mr Carazo," she began, clearing her throat, "your daughter's been implicated in a homicide back in Manhattan. She claims the victim molested her," Olivia pulled out Carazo's police report, "and there were charges that you did the same thing ten years ago. We want to know what happened."

Carazo had remained stoically silent throughout Olivia's introduction, his eyes moving between her and Elliot, who was like a stone. The only indication he was listening, was the muscle working in his jaw.

"They're not true obviously," Carazo finally answered, taking a deep breath, "Adriana and I were having marriage problems; I was working long shifts and she was spending the money like it grew on trees. Then she complained that I was never home," he pulled at a particularly long piece of thread, watching it unravel from the material, "I tried to be a good father and a good husband, but she became possessive and irrational. Claimed I was having an affair," he snorted derisively at the last point.

Elliot nodded, "were you?"

Carazo looked affronted, "I loved my wife, and I adore my daughter. I would never have done anything to hurt them."

"So why did she make those allegations," Olivia asked.

Carazo shrugged, "She might have been jealous that Katie detested her."

Elliot cocked his head to the side, "she was eight."

Carazo gave him an even look, "she's a lot brighter than her mother gave her credit for. The allegations were ludicrous. I was at work the entire day – and night. I come home to a house full of police, a distraught daughter and a livid wife. My whole world was turned upside down within 24 hours."

Olivia could see his eyes clouding over in pain, "but there was evidence of spermicide and your wife's colleague claimed that you were the last one seen with your daughter."

Carazo nodded, "I dropped her off at school, but I didn't see her again that day."

"And there were people to confirm your alibi?" Elliot asked, watching as Carazo pinched the bridge of his nose; this guy was in agony.

Carazo nodded, tears beginning to brim in his eyes, "I told Adriana I would never do something like that. Ever. I would kill myself before I hurt a hair on the head of my own child. I had to get away from that city, away from the hurt and anger. I couldn't be there anymore," he gestured weakly at their surroundings, his voice catching slightly in his throat, "Adriana agreed."

They sat in silence again, the sound of his daughter's laughter filtering lightly into the room.

"Do you think your daughter is capable of murder?" Olivia asked quietly.

Carazo closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. Finally, he shook his head.

"No," he whispered, "Katie wouldn't hurt a fly. I can't believe this, is she ok?"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances, "she needs her father."

Carazo sniffed, "I know. I should never have left her like that. I'll come back to Manhattan as soon as I can."

Elliot sighed, "It might be a little too late."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Davis Residence**

**543 East 39****th**** St**

**Wednesday, February 14**

**11:51am**

"Is she home?"

Shrugging, Fin pushed his face into the camera mounted onto the front gate, as if he could see into the house through the tiny lens. Munch pressed the doorbell again so hard it got stuck, the buzzing noise increasing in decibels and setting the barking of the neighbouring dogs off.

"Shit," Munch swore, slapping at the button.

Fin snorted, but was cut off at the woman approaching them. Adriana Davis stalked towards them, her brows furrowed at the noise they were making.

"What are you doing!" Her breath came out in a white fog as it mingled with the cold air.

Adriana Davis's long blonde hair matched her daughters, as too did her blue eyes which were narrowed as she opened the gate to her house. Her lean frame was covered by black tights and an even tighter black shirt, her ample bust spilling over the top despite the cold. She used her long manicured nail to somehow rectify the problem Munch had created and folded her arms under her breasts – emphasising their size even more.

"Who are you?" She asked, half-curious, half-angered.

Munch pulled out his identification, "I'm Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Tutuola, we're here to ask some questions about your daughter, Katie."

Adriana's eyebrow rose, "My lawyer's talking with her, I was about to leave to see her."

Fin fought the strong desire to cough 'bullshit', instead asking, "Do you mind if we take this inside?"

Adriana gave them another curious once-over before turning and leading them down the path to the front door; the gate clicking closed behind them. The house was modest looking; single-story and painted with warm colours – the antithesis of the big freeze occurring outside.

Once they were settled comfortably in the living room, Adriana fixed them with a penetrative stare, one that shook Fin to the core. So much so, he looked away, instead moving his stare on the array of photos upon the mantle.

Munch cleared his throat, "your daughter has made, apart from a confession, a rather serious allegation against her victim. We were wondering if you knew anything about the molestation she said had taken place?"

Adriana barely blinked; whether due to the fact her face was so pumped full of Botox or because she was naïve to the fact was unknown.

"All I know is that my good-for-nothing ex-husband traumatised my daughter eight years ago and got away with it because everyone in this world seems to be inept at their jobs," Adriana's eyes seemed to narrow more, her lips pursing.

Munch ignored the jibe, "But your daughter hasn't accused you ex-husband here," he continued, despite Davis' eye-roll, "do you know a Nicholas Hall?"

Something flashed in Davis' eyes, but it went as quickly as it came, "No. Should I?"

Fin clicked his tongue, disbelieving of her answer, "your daughter seems to know him quite well."

Davis rolled her eyes again, reaching over for a cigarette from the packet resting on the side table, "I've never spoken to the man, maybe Katie knew him from that equally good-for-nothing boyfriend of hers?"

"You mean Craig?"

Davis nodded, striking a match, "I mean, his family is from the lower-end of society at best; and he follows her around like a lost puppy," she took a puff of her cigarette, exhaling it through her nostrils, "he's such a loser."

Fin and Munch exchanged a weary look as Adriana continued to fill the room with a thick smoke, "Can you tell us more about the charges you had filed against your husband?"

Davis snorted, more smoke filtering from her nostrils, "a waste of space," she turned back to the Detectives, "I'm away at work for the day and I come home to see my daughter completely distraught," she punctuated her sentence by jabbing her cigarette in their direction, "I ask her what's wrong and she can barely articulate a word."

Fin and Munch remained silent while she inhaled and exhaled the entire cigarette within two minutes. She reached for another steeling herself for her next rant.

"Our neighbours are all rich geriatrics," she gestured at their surroundings and what they presumed the neighbourhood, "old and practically incapacitated. Darren was the only man to come in contact with Katie the entire day," she inhaled sharply, breathing out a long stream of smoke just as quickly, "or week for that matter."

"You left your daughter alone; there couldn't have been another explanation? Katie seems to think that Darren is innocent," Munch thought they were a fair question and statement, but he wasn't expecting Davis' reaction.

Her blue eyes narrowed into slits, "all of you men are the same. The police defended him, the neighbours defended him, hell, even that idiotic shrink defended him!" Her cigarette dangled from her lips, "I'm trying to help my daughter by reporting her abuser and everyone turns against me!"

Adriana rose from where she'd been perched and stormed past them towards the front door, "I think we're done here."

Munch and Fin followed her curiously, put off by her over-the-top reaction.

Munch paused in the doorway as Fin waited at the gate, "We'll be back."

Adriana curled her lip, blowing smoke into his face as she slammed the door behind them.

"Well that went well," Fin said sarcastically, pulling open the gate and slamming it behind them as they moved back onto the pavement.

Munch began towards their sedan, pausing when he noticed Fin hadn't followed, "what are you doing?"

Fin shrugged, pushing the button on the gate's intercom so it got stuck again, the buzzing setting off the neighbour's dogs like Munch had done earlier.

"Do you mind?" Munch turned in the direction of the voice, lowering his gaze to a stout old woman poking her head through the gate to her house in indignation, "as much as I hate that awful woman, that damn bell drives my dog crazy."

Munch inclined his head in direction to Fin to turn the buzzer off as he pulled out his identification, "M'am, we're from Manhattan Special Victim's, do you mind answering some questions?"

The old woman frowned, bending to lift her miniature dog that was threatening to slip between her feet and out onto the street, "the sex police? Here?"

Fin smirked, "these sorts of crimes happen everywhere M'am."

She settled her gaze on Fin, watching him carefully as he moved to stand next to Munch in front of her, "what sort of questions do you want to ask?" She directed the question to Munch.

Munch noticed Adriana was watching them through her front window, the lit end of her cigarette bright in comparison to the shadows of the room she was in. She narrowed her eyes again before moving away, the curtains continuing to move despite her absence.

The old lady followed Munch's gaze, "I've never liked that woman. Her poor daughter is best served to move out as soon as she can."

Munch turned back to the old woman, "Look, Ms…"

"Kirk," the woman replied, "Jodie Kirk. Lived in this neighbourhood my entire life, my whole family did. Was here long before that bitch," she jerked her thumb in the direction of the Davis household, "moved in. She acts like she owns the place. Never has a good thing to say about anyone. Mind you," she leant in conspiratorially, "the feeling's mutual."

Munch smirked, "do you remember the night eight years ago when Katie's father was accused of molesting her?"

Kirk's face darkened, her eyes visibly saddening before them, "Darren was a good man," she folded her arms, "I'm sure he still is, in fact. Too good for that woman if you ask me."

Fin nodded, asking her silently to continue, "She played the righteous card, accused him of affairs left, right and centre. But let me tell you something," Munch and Fin leant in unconsciously, as Kirk looked around them to make sure they were devoid of company, "whenever that poor man was at work, she was entertaining a work 'colleague'. Loudly might I add."

Munch's eyebrow rose, "She was cheating?"

Kirk looked at him as though he was an alien life-form, "Take that as a yes," Fin whispered from his left.

Kirk didn't hear, she was preoccupied with removing a leaf lodged in her cardigan, "what else can you tell us about that night?"

Kirk shrugged, her forehead creasing, "Well two nights before the reports were made little Katie came home from school alone while her mother was away at work. At about 6pm that evening a man pulls up in a Mercedes, claims to be her babysitter. I recognised his face from a previous week's 'visit'," she shook her head, "I should've stopped him."

Munch touched her arm, "did you tell the police?"

Kirk gave a half-shrug, "I couldn't be sure that he had hurt her. There was no noise, no screams. Nothing. I thought everything was fine until two nights later."

Fin noticed his mouth was agape and closed it hastily, "you didn't tell the police about this friend?"

Kirk shook her head, leaning in further "he died under mysterious circumstances two weeks after the allegations were made and there was no proof that he had done anything. I let the dead rest," she held her hands up in defence, "I plead to them that Darren couldn't have possibly have done those things to Katie," their stares remained defiant, "he wasn't charged!"

"So you think it was this friend?" Munch asked, trying to placate her.

Kirk looked up at them through her silvering eyelashes, "In hindsight? Without a doubt."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hall Residence**

**1120 9****th**** Avenue**

**Wednesday, February 14**

**12:30pm**

Fiona Hall was a very thin woman; and by thin, Fin was sure he'd seen stick insects with more body weight in their limbs than Mrs Hall had in her whole being. She had beady eyes so dark, that the pupil and iris were difficult to distinguish between, and her fingers were long and spindly; reminding the detectives of the spider that inhabited their sedan. His name was Perry and he was happy to live in the back seat, and they were more than happy to let him, as long as he didn't disturb them. It worked out.

Mrs Hall's fingers moved diligently as she made their teas in front of them, adding sugar and milk where required, until all three of them were clutching mugs of steaming hot liquid.

Her dark eyes were red-rimmed at the moment, her black dress crinkled at her lap where she continued to clench her tissue-filled fist as she regaled Munch and Fin about her husband's numerous achievements. Her pride was evident, as was her agony at her loss. Absent however, was guilt.

"I was out with our daughter shopping for shoes for her wedding," she reached for a framed photo at her side, handing it over to Munch and Fin, "she's getting married in May. Nicholas can't wait."

Munch ignored her use of the present tense, taking in the image before him. Nicholas Hall was surrounded by four individuals, his wife, two daughters and a son. All looked happy, and all bore a striking resemblance to their father.

Fin looked up from the photo and watched as Mrs Hall played with the ring that sat on her left hand, the beautiful diamond glittering back at them.

"Did your husband mention anything about anyone bothering him recently?" Fin asked.

Mrs Hall dragged her vacant gaze from the open window to Fin's general direction, "no, not that I was aware of. Nicholas tells me everything."

Fin nodded solemnly, "Does the name Adriana Davis ring any bells?"

The same flash they saw pass Adriana's face made a similarly brief appearance on Fiona's face. It disappeared just as quickly, "no. I can't say that it does."

Fin exchanged a quick look with Munch, "thank you so much for your time Mrs Hall. We're sorry for your loss."

Mrs Hall nodded with the same vacant look in her eyes, making no move to get up to let them out. They decided instead to show initiative and let themselves out.

The bright sun greeted them on the front stoop, but even the magnificent weather couldn't assuage the feeling that had settled within them.

Adriana Davis and Fiona Hall knew each other. The question remained:

How?


	5. Breakdown

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. And the with the episode quality at the moment, I'm glad they're not. But I'll still take Elliot. Even blind. The end. **

**Author's note: Ok, this is a really, really, really, really, short chapter and I apologise profusely to all of you out there. But I will make a deal. Chapter 6 will be up in less than a week. I promise! There's nothing else for it, I'm so sorry. Life has been so hectic that I got all of three hours combined sleep for the past week getting assignments done and exams studied. I made it through, so I'm here to update quickly, okay? Seriously, I'm typing chapter 7 now! Woo! **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for Breathe, they made me so happy!**

**To Sam and Scar, my crazy partners in crime. And everyone else, you know who you are!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Wednesday February 14****th**

**4:00pm**

Elliot and Olivia made their way wearily into the precinct late in the afternoon, after a traffic-riddled ride back into Manhattan.

"Coffee!" Olivia exclaimed, rushing to the coffee pot before a question could be asked about their road-trip.

Elliot shook his head as Munch opened his mouth to comment, "we haven't had good coffee since we left yesterday morning."

Cragen entered the bullpen, lunch in hand, "Welcome back," he took a large bite of the sandwich, "what'd you get?"

Olivia settled contentedly in the seat behind her desk, clutching her coffee mug to her chest, "Elliot?"

Elliot tapped his pen against his palm, turning to look at Cragen, "we don't think the father did it."

Cragen's eyebrow rose, "really?"

Elliot nodded, "he seemed pretty traumatised by the whole experience."

"Was he play-acting?" Cragen asked, picking at his teeth with his fingers.

Olivia shook her head, "I didn't get that vibe, Cap. This guy was torn up, he misses his daughter, hates his ex-wife."

"Well the feeling's mutual," Munch commented, sipping from his own coffee mug, "Adriana Davis is some piece of work. Her neighbour detests her," he paused, thoughtfully, "said neighbour suspected one of the mother's many conquests, a man by the name of Daryl Trent, as the one who did it. But he died from mysterious circumstances not long after the allegations were made."

Olivia felt her jaw drop unconsciously, "what?"

Fin nodded, equally surprised at what had been uncovered, "Davis kept it hush-hush though. Didn't report anything what Trent did until two days later. She was fixated with the idea that Darren did it, so she blamed him," Olivia snorted in disgust, Fin continued, "Then two weeks later, Trent dies from a suspected drug overdose."

Elliot's tapped his pen faster, "why mysterious?"

Munch turned his chair to face Elliot, "because they couldn't find the bottle that the drug that killed him came from."

"But how does Hall play into this?" Cragen asked, brow furrowed.

Munch gave a half-shrug, "Adriana claimed to not know who he was, but there was this _look _she gave us for about half a second that made us think otherwise."

Fin nodded in agreement, "it was the exact look Mrs Hall gave us when we asked her the same question, but about Davis."

"That's interesting," Cragen said, more to himself than to the room, "anything else about the father we should know about?"

"He's completely moved on; new wife, young daughter, new house. Despite that, there's still the pain associated with the loss of Katie in his life," Elliot said, accepting the Hershey's Olivia had offered him, "he said he'd come down to Manhattan when he could organise it. Maybe he'll act as some kind of stabilising force in this girl's life?"

Cragen tilted his head, considering this, "You know what? Bring in Adriana Davis, sweat her. I want the truth."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**Interrogation Room 2**

**Wednesday February 14****th**

**4:35pm**

"You can't smoke in here."

The air continued to fill with the smoke off Adriana Davis' second cigarette. She was all defensive; her back was straight, her right leg crossed neatly over her left and her arms again folded sternly under her bust. Her face was scrunched in what was becoming a trademark scowl; cigarette hanging limply from the side of her mouth.

Her most disdainful look was now fixed upon Munch, "Screw you."

The corner of Munch's mouth lifted, "I'm sure you're more creative than what your vocabulary illustrates."

Adriana's eyes narrowed, but she remained silent, choosing instead to put out her cigarette an inch from where Munch's hand was resting.

"Tell us about your husband," Fin said, trying to diffuse the situation before someone threw a punch.

Davis' eyes continued to hold Munch's equally as penetrative stare, "there's nothing to tell. He was a cheating asshole, molested my daughter and then packs up and leaves. Marries a whore in Plattsburgh and gets _her _pregnant and leaves me with a kid that's a shell of her former self," she shifted her eyes to Fin, "anything else?"

Fin nodded, "yeah. Why are you lyin' for?"

She wasn't expecting that, her face fell momentarily. She picked it back up just as quickly, "how could I possibly benefit from lying?"

Fin shrugged, "maybe so you come out looking good?"

"Looking good?" Davis scoffed, leaning back in her chair, "please. He left me to pick up the pieces, what about me?"

Munch and Fin exchanged a quick look while Davis became preoccupied by her fingernails, "what about Katie, Ms Davis?"

Davis looked over their shoulders, refusing to make eye contact, "she's fine _now. _I've helped make everything ok."

Munch resisted the urge to make a derisive sound, "your daughter murdered somebody," he moved his head to get in her line of vision, "does that sound like the actions of somebody who's ok?"

Despite her best efforts, Adriana's eyes had begun to cloud over, "I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"Why did you accuse your husband?" Munch asked.

Davis remained silent for a minute, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times before any sound came out, "he had everything. A wonderful job, adoring friends and Katie always loved him more," she looked down at the table, "always."

"You knew all along that it was Daryl Trent didn't you?" Fin prompted.

"I suspected, but Katie never said anything. And then all this anger came to the surface that was focused squarely on Darren and then everything else is so hazy," she turned back to Munch, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for putting Darren through that and I'm sorry for what Katie did. But please, _please, _she's not well."

"How did you know Judge Hall?" Munch asked, leaning forward.

Davis shook her head, "I have no idea. I swear," she put her head in her hands, "I'm sorry."

Fin turned to his left quickly, signalling to his Captain that they'd gotten as much as they could.

"Is she lying?" Cragen asked Huang.

Huang scratched his chin, his gaze remaining on the occupants in the interrogation room, "well she's definitely a narcissist. Did you notice how she kept saying "me" and "I", instead of "Katie" and "we" or even "us"? It's all about her even if it's not," he turned to Cragen, Olivia and Elliot, "there's every chance that she's just trying to get us to sympathise with her. Trying to keep the attention on her."

"Well, there's only one other person that knows the truth," Olivia said, folding her arms.

Cragen nodded, turning back to Huang, "will you talk to Katie tomorrow morning?"

Huang turned back to face the room, "I'll see what I can do."

Cragen sighed, watching as Adriana Davis' shoulders shook, "And I'll call Casey."


	6. Paternity

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. **

**Author's note: Ok, I wrote this chapter before we found out there'd be an episode called 'Paternity' so technically I could sue Dick Wolf! Yay! Money! Lol. Anyway, this is the second last chapter of the story that you've all been so loyally following. Believe me, I appreciate beyond words the value of a review. I used to be one of those bums who'd read and not review, but now I realise how much a writer really cherishes them. So leave one and I'll update real soon. Chapter 7 is done. Finished. The end! END! So it should be up in the next week or so. Look out for it, and don't forget to review! Did I already say that? Hmm...**

**To NettieC: I wrote her a song about her fanfiction! It's so good, check out her stories please. She's a fellow Aussie, so you know it's good!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bellevue Hospital**

**Manhattan**

**Thursday, February 15th**

**9:16am**

"Tell me about your family, Katie."

Katie's eyes were fixed on a dent in the table-top where her left hand was resting, her thumb-nail dragging back and forth along the groove.

"What do you want to know?" Her voice was so quiet, Huang struggled to hear her.

"Why don't you start where you're most comfortable?"

Back and forth.

"My dad doesn't live with us anymore; he has a new and better family upstate. Mum has no time for me, it's been like that since I was younger, so not much has changed expect my father isn't around," she looked up at Huang briefly, "but it's fine now. I'm used to it."

Huang nodded in what he hoped was an understanding way, "you miss your dad?"

Back and forth; a little harder this time.

"Yeah. But he doesn't miss me. That's cool," she shrugged in an off-hand manner, "I have friends, a boyfriend."

"How did you know Judge Hall?"

Her thumb-nail paused mid-stroke, her face down-turned. She didn't answer.

"Katie?"

"Every week, since I can remember, mum would make a phone call, and then the next night there would be a stranger in our house," she was whispering again.

"Where was your father?" Huang asked, folding his hands neatly on the table-top.

Katie shrugged, "it was a long time ago. But he was mostly at work."

"Katie, this is really important," she nodded imperceptibly, "did any of these men touch you inappropriately?"

Back and forth; quicker this time.

They sat in silence, the sound of her thumb moving up and down the groove the only sound within the room.

"Just once," her breath hitched as she breathed in deeply, "mum called like she always did and he came around that night; only this time he was early and mum wasn't home yet. He didn't wait for her."

Huang frowned as tears began to fall down Katie's cheeks, "why Hall, Katie?"

Katie shook her head, "every week when she wasn't calling her 'friends', mum has been making calls to him. At first I didn't know who she was talking to, I thought it was those men that would come around, you know?" Huang nodded, Katie looked away, "but they'd start arguing. She called him Nicholas and one night I re-dialled the number and his wife answered the phone as Hall residence," she settled her gaze on Huang, "I put two and two together."

"But why did you kill him?" Huang asked.

"Because it was him that hurt me ten years ago, I couldn't let him do it again," her voice had risen considerably.

Huang shook his head, "your mother says differently"

Katie's eyes widened, "what?"

Huang leant forward, "your mother pointed her finger in the direction of one of her deceased work colleagues. He died not long after the allegations were made."

Katie shook her head vigorously, "but I was so sure it was Hall."

Huang moved his hand towards Katie's, "why now Katie?"

She wiped at her tear-stained cheeks, "because he called last Thursday; they were organising for him to come over this Friday, something about a transaction not going through" she swiped again, "I was so scared," her eyes bore into Huang's, "I couldn't let him touch me again."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Thursday, February 15****th**

**10:34am**

"She's telling the truth."

Olivia looked up from her computer, watching as Elliot approached her, print-out in hand. She shifted to her right to allow Elliot to pull a spare chair into the vacated space.

"They the LUDs?" Olivia asked, ignoring the way her stomach clenched at the smell of Elliot's aftershave.

Elliot nodded, reaching across the desk's partition for his favourite highlighter, "they didn't even try to keep it a secret," he ran the highlighter across various entries, "every week like clockwork."

Olivia shook her head, "poor Katie."

Elliot tapped the highlighter against his chin, "I'm more interested in what they were talking about."

Olivia nodded, "and why."

Elliot chewed on his lip, "she said something about a transaction not going through," he paused as Cragen made his way towards them, "hey Cap, what do you think Katie meant about the 'transaction'?"

Cragen shrugged, "If it's monetary, I can get Munch and Fin to get the records of Davis' financials; see if anything pops out at us?"

Olivia leant back in her chair, "you think we have enough for a warrant?"

Cragen nodded, "If Casey wants to stay as far away from Iceland as possible, she'll get it"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bank of America**

**Downtown Manhattan**

**Thursday, February 15****th**

**11:27am**

"Try not to flirt with any of the clerks, ok John?"

To his credit, Munch hid his indignation well as he pulled open the thick, heavy doors of the bank Cragen had sent them to. It was drawing close to lunch time so the volume of people had grown exponentially in the ten minutes it had taken them to find a parking space. Fin had finally grown impatient, parking in a clearway with their permit in plain view on the dashboard.

Once inside the wide expanse of the main foyer, Fin and Munch made their way towards the nearest security guard. Unfortunately, he was also the surliest looking one, his beady brown eyes raking back and forth across the crowd of people within the room.

His gaze finally settled on the approaching detectives, his eyebrow rising as Munch reached into his pocket for his ID, "relax," he said, flipping open to his badge, "I'm Detective Munch, this is my partner Detective Tutuola, a Mr Godridge is expecting us."

The security guard gave them an appraising look before nodding his head in the direction of a set of double doors to their right; where another two security guards were stationed, the door fitted with a key-card only entrance.

"Through those doors, fourth door on the left," he grunted, pressing Munch's ID back into his palm.

"Thanks," Fin said, heading in the direction the guard had indicated.

Getting past the second pair of security guards was just as difficult, but they eventually found themselves in the pressing silence of the corridor beyond the heavy-set door. The hallway was lined with office doors, labelled with the names of their occupants.

Just as the guard had instructed, the fourth door along on the left signalled a "Mr Harold Godridge" as the occupier of this particular room. Before Fin could even raise his fist to knock on the door, it opened, a man in his early fifties greeting them with a smile.

"Detectives Munch and Tutuola?" He asked, the wrinkles of his face emphasised by his wide grin.

Munch nodded, providing him with his ID as clarification, "you have the records for us?"

"You don't beat around the bush," he replied, moving out of the doorway so Munch and Fin could slip past, "you have the subpoena?"

Fin handed Godridge the sky-blue paperwork, settling in the chintz chair behind the glass desk at the back of the room. Munch joined him, Godridge circling the table for the filing cabinet behind it.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" He questioned, hands rifling through the drawer.

"We're just looking to see if there are any oddities in the withdrawals and deposits made to the Davis account," Fin replied, drumming his fingers on the chair's arm.

Godridge sat down in his chair, pulling it up so he sat as close to his desk as possible, "what sort of oddities?"

Munch shrugged, taking the files that Godridge handed him, "we'll see when we have a look through these."

Godridge sat back in his chair, linking his fingers over his stomach, "I know for a fact that there were substantial deposits made each month."

Fin looked up quickly, "what do you mean by substantial?"

Godridge looked at Fin from over his glasses, "$10,000 substantial enough for you?"

Munch found one of the transactions on the paper in front of him, "Here's the most recent one, January 16th, 2007, $10,000."

"Was it a cash transaction or from another account?" Fin asked, leaning over to have a look.

Munch ran his finger along the line of information, "from an account," he looked up at Fin, "an account belonging to Mr. N. Hall."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Thursday, February 15****th**

**12:40pm**

"What the hell is going on here?"

Elliot couldn't blame his captain's reaction. The more answers they had found in this investigation, the more questions had risen along the way.

"So, let me get this straight," Cragen began, pacing between the Detective's desks, "Katie Davis murders the man she thinks molests her ten years ago, but her mother denies it was him and that it was a colleague that mysteriously died two weeks after the allegations were made," he paused, letting it sink in, "then Katie thinks he's going to come back and molest her, but her mother is more worried about whether or not the $10,000 he pays her monthly is going through. Is that the main gist of this?"

Olivia rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, "something like that Cap."

Cragen sighed, "do we have any idea why Hall paid Davis so much each month?"

Fin shook his head, "the man at the bank said that every month like clockwork for the past 18 years, Hall would make payments into the Davis account. Nobody on either side would complain about the sum, so no red flags were raised."

"I find it strange that it went into Adriana Davis' personal account and not the joint one she had with her husband," Elliot supplied, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt.

Fin nodded in ascent, "there was a lot that we didn't get to ask Davis. She put us out on the street when we got too personal for her liking."

Munch continued to highlight each occurrence of the deposits on the paper in front of him, before looking up at Fin, "you're not lying about the clockwork part. Every month at almost exactly the same time the deposit would go through," he turned to Cragen, "something's up Cap, you think we should question Davis or Hall's widow?"

Cragen pushed his hands into his pockets, "both of them, and this time, I want the truth."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Interrogation Room 1**

**Thursday, February 15****th**

**1:05pm**

"You're still not allowed to smoke in here," Olivia said, closing the door to the interrogation room with a snap.

Adriana Davis' hand's paused in mid air, the flame from her lighter inches from the end of her cigarette. Olivia sat across from her, keeping her eyes locked on Davis' the whole time she moved across the room.

They remained in a staring contest, before Davis finally snorted, pulling the cigarette from her mouth and laying it and the lighter on the edge of the table.

"Whatever," she sniped, folding her arms on the table-top as she leant forward.

Olivia smirked-inwardly, opening up the file in front of her, moving the various pieces of paper across the desk-top in front of her, "Adriana, I'm going to need your help with something, ok?"

Davis' eyes narrowed, "and why in the hell would I help you?"

Olivia continued to shuffle the papers, "because it's the right thing to do," she paused, mirroring Davis' position so they were almost nose and nose, "because you've fucked up the life of your daughter enough already. Because you've lied through your teeth," Davis began to move back slowly, "because you've done nothing but worry about yourself your daughter's entire life."

Davis' eyes narrowed further, "how dare you, you…you…"

"What?" Olivia asked, cocking her head, "Go on, I _dare_ you."

Davis' lip curled into a sneer, "you're not worth it, you and your boyfriend and the entire police force are full of shit."

The door to the interrogation room opened, Elliot moving silently into the room behind Olivia, she didn't skip a beat, "you sat there the other day and blatantly lied to the other detectives, Adriana. Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

Davis looked over Olivia's shoulder at Elliot, "get away with what?"

Olivia pulled one of the financial records from the file and slid it along the desk to Davis, "you want to tell me what the highlighted portions of that page are in regards to?"

Davis' eyes skimmed the page, her face remained impassive, "how did you get this?"

"Your daughter mentioned something in her interview with our psychiatrist; we did our job," she turned to Elliot, "we did it well, might I add," back to Davis, who looked up, "and found that you share more in common with the late Nicholas Hall than you were willing to admit to the Detectives."

Davis shook her head, turning it back to the paper at her finger-tips, "I…I."

"Lied?" Elliot offered, moving so that he was at Davis' shoulder, "yeah, we know that. We just want to know why," he leant down, "not for us, for Katie."

Davis swiped at her eyes with her hand, sniffing loudly, "Katie has always been a troubled girl, and after that saga with her father, it got worse. She was scared of everything, didn't trust anyone," she paused, drawing in a shuddering breath, "she got a boyfriend, I thought she'd finally moved on. Then she must've overheard the phone conversation I had, had with Nicholas and reacted."

"Why would she kill a man she doesn't know?" Olivia asked, her tone calmer.

Davis shrugged, "why does anybody kill anybody? Maybe she thought it was the bad man coming back for her and she decided to stop him when she could?"

"There's one thing I'm not understanding here," Elliot said, pacing behind Davis, "why are you in contact with a Judge like Nicholas Hall anyway?"

"Because he's Katie's biological father. The transactions in my account are for Child Support."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Thursday, February 15****th**

**2:56pm**

"What'd the wife say?" Cragen asked, cautiously sipping at the coffee Elliot offered him.

Munch reclined in his chair, "finally decided to tell the truth. Said that she and Hall went through a separation period 18 years ago and he decided to test the waters. The result was the conception of Katie Davis. Wifey takes Hall back, and keeps the child support payments a secret for the sake of his career and integrity."

"Did she ever meet Davis?" Cragen asked, resting the coffee mug on the edge of Munch's desk.

Munch shook his head, "no, they only ever heard of each other through Judge Hall. If it wasn't for Katie, their paths would probably never cross. Wife's alibi is solid. She was out with girlfriends all night."

Cragen nodded, "what about Mrs Davis?"

Fin folded his arms, "you think she's more involved than she's letting on?"

"I think she's been lying to us as much as she can," Elliot said, "There's every chance she is, but there's no evidence to imply otherwise, and Katie would never incriminate her mother. Not after feeling responsible for the charges laid on her father."

Cragen sighed, "I'll get Melinda to do the paternity test, and I'll call Casey to get her to proceed with the trial."

Cragen disappeared into his office, just as Olivia's phone rang.

Elliot lifted his feet onto the edge of his desk, twirling his pen in his fingers, "there's so much that still doesn't add up."

Fin nodded, watching Olivia facial expression changed from confusion to surprise, "we need you to come in as soon as you can ok?" silence, "good."

Olivia hung up the phone, "that was Craig."

"The court clerk?" Munch asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said, rising from her seat, "I'll stop Cragen"

Elliot dropped his feet from his desk, "Why?"

Olivia rubbed her eyes with her finger-tips, "Katie didn't do it."


	7. Revenge

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, but I want EO!**

**Author's note: Ok, this is it my faithful readers. The final chapter of Lies. Most of your questions should be answered, and if they're not…then I can't help you. Lol!**

**Thanks to the girls at the forums (Denise, Mary, Jenne, you know who you are!), to Scar (my spunkmeister) and Sam (my angel!). You guys have been awesome with this story.**

**Thank you to all those who've reviewed and stuck by this story while I've tried to hard to churn it out.**

**In exciting news, I have a new fic in the works. BUT, it's not casefile. O! Haha. If you've read Breathe, then you'll know what to expect. It'll be called Senses, and will be about five-six chapters long. Each a different sense, with an epilogue. I've already written chapter 1 and run it by my peeps, and they seem excited by it, so it should be up in the next week or two.**

**It's been a great ride again, don't forget to leave a final review! **

**Cheers,**

**Laura xoxo**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**Interview Room 3**

**Thursday, February 15****th**

**4:10pm**

"What do you mean he was arguing?"

Craig shifted the glass of water in front of him between his palms nervously. All traces of his previous confidence gone; the skin underneath his eyes decidedly more dark than the last time he had been questioned.

"He was arguing, loudly," he half-shrugged, "I'd never heard him like that before. Just so," he shook his head, his eyes reaching Elliot's at the back of the room, "angry. Just, really angry"

Olivia nodded, "do you know who he was arguing with?"

Craig shook his head, "no," he noticed Elliot's eye-roll, "but I heard what he was talking about"

Elliot's eyes snapped to his, "what?"

Craig sat up straighter, "just that he was sick and tired of hearing from her, that he wasn't going to pay anymore, and to get a job"

"Get a job?" Olivia repeated, turning to look at Elliot.

Elliot gave a half-shrug, "what time was this?"

"Sunday afternoon," he took a sip of his water, "I was working overtime to pay for my textbooks and Judge Hall offered to catch up on some work so the office was open."

Olivia nodded, "is there anything else you want to tell us?"

Craig shook his head, "but I know Katie didn't do this"

Elliot moved forward off the wall, his arms folded, "how do you know for sure?"

Craig looked up, a guilty shadow behind his eyes, "I don't, but I had just been on the phone to her, and she was at her best friend's birthday party that day. It wasn't her on the phone with Judge Hall"

Munch turned to Cragen behind the one-way of the interrogation room, "then who was?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**SVU Squad-room**

**Friday, February 16****th**

**8:53am**

"I just need the LUDS…yes I…it's an emergency…yes, I understand every request is an emergency…no, don't put me on hold," Elliot swore, looking up at Olivia, "she put me on hold"

Olivia snorted, stirring sugar into Elliot's coffee, "it is before nine o'clock El"

Elliot scratched his eyebrow, looking at the clock over Olivia's shoulder, "it's five to, surely they can…yes, I'm here. Great, thank you."

Olivia watched as Elliot hung up the phone, wheeling his chair to the fax machine where pages had begun to whir out. She rose from her seat, reaching across their partition to place Elliot's coffee mug in the scarce space on his table-top.

"El, you need to clean up your desk," Olivia said, perching herself on the desk's edge as Elliot wheeled back towards her.

"Thanks baby," Elliot said, smiling as he took the highlighter Olivia was holding out to him.

Olivia shook her head, getting up to move her chair beside Elliot, "what've we got?"

Elliot placed the pile of papers between the two of them, "this is the list of the incoming calls to Judge Hall's office phone," he highlighted various numbers on the page, "these are the incoming calls on Sunday afternoon during the time Craig told us"

Olivia nodded, running her finger along the five separate entries, "do any of these ring a bell?"

Elliot brought up the master list on his PC, searching for any similar phone numbers on the records, "this one is Hall's house phone"

Olivia noticed one too, "and that's the DA's office"

"And the last three…"

"Are a pay-phone" Olivia finished, as Elliot picked up his desk phone, "This is Detective Stabler from the 16th precinct, badge number 6313. I need a location for a payphone with the number 1800-555-6225"

Olivia watched as Elliot's facial expression shifted as the information was relayed, "what?"

"Thanks for that," he said, hanging up the phone, "They put the location of the payphone on the corner of East 39th street"

Olivia's eyes widened in recognition, "that's where the Davis' live"

Elliot nodded, turning to meet her gaze, "Except Katie Davis wasn't at home"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chambers of Judge Petrovsky**

**Friday, February 16****th**

**9:20am**

"It's a fishing expedition your honour, the Defence has no evidence linking my client to the crime, so now they're trying to get a warrant to prolong an investigation that has had more perpetrators than a bad cop movie"

Trevor Langan's hands remained perched on his hips as he waited for Judge Petrovsky's reply.

Casey shook her head at Langan's smug attitude, "your honour, we have ample evidence. But seeing as Mr Langan's client is more than happy to see her daughter go to jail, it's our responsibility to prove otherwise."

Petrovsky listened to both arguments, "Ms Novak, what, apart from the word of a court clerk do you have, linking Ms Davis to the crime?"

Casey took a deep breath, "Mrs Hall admitted to the SVU detectives, that her husband fathered a child with Ms Davis and was paying child support," she turned to Langan, "which he recently decided to stop paying when his daughter reached 18 years of age. Ms Davis has the motive, the means and the audacity to commit such a heinous crime."

Petrovsky sat back in her chair with a sigh, "anything else?"

"The payphone used is on the corner of the Davis' street."

Langan snorted, "Your honour, Ms Novak has more of a case against my client's daughter than my actual client."

"I'm inclined to agree, Ms Novak," Petrovsky replied, a flash of disappointment behind her eyes.

Casey's face brightened, "Katie Davis is still a member of the Davis household and was living there when the crime was committed. Put the warrant's search under her name."

Langan's mouth dropped open, "your honour, that's preposterous and a blatant attempt to circumvent the law and my client's basic rights"

The corner of Petrovsky's mouth twitched, "but you said yourself that Ms Novak had more of a case against your client's daughter. It's just an unlucky coincidence."

Langan shook his head, furious, "I think your honour's judgement is clouded by her personal ties with the victim."

Petrovsky's pen paused in its movement, "You're out of line Mr Langan," her voice dripped with disdain, "and I'd be careful what comes out of your mouth next as well. I'm approving the defence's warrant for the Davis household. Notify your client."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Davis Residence**

**543 East 39****th**** St**

**Friday, February 16****th**

**9:54am**

"This isn't fair, I didn't do anything!"

Trevor Langan held back a furious Adriana Davis as she tried her best to lay her fly-away fist on Fin's back.

"Be careful of where you put that hand," Fin warned, "you don't want to add assaulting an officer to the list"

"Screw you," Davis seethed, jerking her arm out of Langan's grasp as she stalked out the front door.

Munch shook his head disdainfully, "such a potty mouth"

Fin opened another drawer full of cigarettes, "you sure she ain't supplying, there're enough cigarettes in this place for a bodega"

Munch smirked, "I think this is one day's worth my dear friend"

Fin craned his neck up the stairwell, "Elliot, Olivia, you got anything yet?"

Olivia came into view at the top of the stairs with a black box in her arms, "not yet, but we hit the holy porn grail. All S&M"

Fin let out a low whistle, "now why doesn't that surprise me?"

Olivia nodded, moving back into the main bedroom where Elliot was sifting through the wardrobe's contents, "hey Liv, come here"

Olivia placed the box onto the bed, skirting around to Elliot's crouched form, "what El?"

"What fibres did Melinda say she found in the wound?"

Olivia bit her lip in thought, "cashmere? Blue Cashmere"

Elliot nodded, "that's what I thought," he held up a plastic bag with a sleeve hanging out of the opening, "cashmere"

Olivia reached a gloved hand for the stained material, "and that's blood"

Elliot straightened, "and it doesn't belong to any goat"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**16****th**** Precinct, Manhattan**

**Interrogation Room 2**

**Friday, February 16****th**

**11:23am**

"You know what Adriana? This is getting really, _really, _old"

Adriana's lip curled into one of her famous sneers, "much like yourself right?"

Olivia shook her head in amusement, turning to where Elliot had remained silent, "you hear that El? I'm really old," Elliot smirked, his eyes never leaving Adriana's, "but I don't think I have a wrinkle quite as large as the one she has right there near her chin"

Adriana's eyes widened, her hand flying to her chin, "what?"

Elliot shook his head, "I think you're mistaken Liv, that's just her lips"

If looks could kill, Elliot would have been six feet under ten minutes ago, such was the force of the scowl now upon Davis' face, "how dare you?"

Olivia's eyebrow rose, "us? How dare we? How dare you," she pointed her finger for emphasis, "how dare _you_ lie to us over and over again? How dare _you_ set your daughter up for a fall so big that she may never get over it? How dare _you_, Ms Davis, murder a man that owes you absolutely nothing, but whom you owe everything? Don't make us out to be the bad guys Adriana because there's nobody left to blame. Except yourself," Olivia's voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "so how about taking a little responsibility for your actions? How about saving your daughter from another world of hurt?"

Adriana's mouth was so wide that Elliot was sure she'd frozen that way, "I…I…" a tear fell from Davis' eye as she began to blink rapidly.

"You're? You're what? Sorry?" Olivia scoffed, "we've heard that too many times for that to make much of an impact Ms Davis. How about an 'I take responsibility for my actions' instead? That would be wholly more original"

Langan sat silently next to Davis, having been explicitly instructed to remain quiet during the interrogation by his previously feisty client.

"Before she signs anything, is there any deal on the table?"

Casey entered the room as he finished his question, "No Mr Langan, she'll be tried for Murder 2, maximum sentence. There was no need for this investigation to go for as long and affect so many people as it did. She had her chance to come clean, and now she faces the maximum power that the people have at their discretion"

Adriana looked up from the table-top, her face streaked with tears, "ok"

Olivia glanced at Elliot in surprise, "just write your confession, and then sign it, and we can start proceedings"

Adriana nodded, catching Olivia's eye, "but can you do something for me Detective Benson?"

Olivia was startled at how weak her voice sounded, "it depends on what it is"

Adriana laughed despite herself, "Just tell Katie that I love her very much and that I'm sorry," she took a deep breath, "for everything"

Olivia nodded, watching silently as Adriana signed her life away before being led from the room by Casey and Langan.

Cragen entered not long after, "good job Detectives. I think that entitles you to the weekend off"

Elliot rose from his chair, stretching the kinks in his neck, "What a shocker"

Olivia nodded in agreement, following him out of the room, "how about we take the kids out tomorrow?"

Elliot paused in the doorway as Cragen passed him into the bullpen, "you ok Liv?"

Olivia closed the door, muffling the noises of the office beyond the wall, "I will be," she walked into Elliot's outstretched arms, "but I don't know if Katie will"

Elliot kissed the crown of Olivia's head, "she will be, because we helped remove the negative aspect of her life. But she has her father Olivia. A father that misses her terribly and seems genuinely interested in reacquainting himself with her. She has someone that loves her"

Olivia looked up at Elliot, "yeah. She does"

**000000000**

**The End**


End file.
